i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Satsuki Kururugi/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = If you went to a deserted island what would you bring? I would, of course, bring Mutsuki! |ClipQ = |Seiya = Since it looks like the sunlight will be intense, I would bring my sunglasses! |Kanata = Rabirabi! I'm worried if Rabirabi is not with me~! |Akira = This is difficult… Water to be safe I think? |Mutsuki = But of course it'll be Satsuki. |Noah = First of all, I think I'll take things that can start a fire with me. |Leon = I would love to bring my guitar, but places that have high moisture are bad… |Li = A s- swim ring? |Rabi = Uhm, I would consider after reading a book. |Lucas = I don't need anything. I'm okay by myself. |Torahiko = There'll be no problem as long as I have my art supplies! |Kyosuke = First of all, I can't calm down if I don't have something to write with… |Akio = Eh!? I don't have a reason to go to such a place to begin with! |Shiki = I would certainly bring a woman… Ah, I'm sorry, it's a joke. |Hikaru = Nothing is worthy before my beauty. |Raku = As long as I have ink with me, I'll be able to write something. |Kokoro = Melon pan! I will live as long as I have melon pan. |Momosuke = Uhm... A swim ring? But before that, I don't want to go to a deserted island~ |Runa = In any case, I'll bring projectile weapons... Fufu... What for? I wonder. |Issei = Ah? I don't really need anything... |Futami = Hm... Cigarettes... |Takamichi = It's impossible to live on a deserted island! In any case, I would bring my butler or maid along. |Eva = I fear nothing as long as Sammy is with me! |Ban = A life on a deserted island. I'll be able to get as many fishes as I like, so as long as I have something that can start a fire... |Mio = Master! I don't want it if I can't be with Master! |Tsubaki = A woman. A paradise can't be created without a man and a woman, right? |Toya = Well... In any case, I'll think about it after I go there! |Tatsumi = The backpack where I have my travel tools in. Is that breaking the rules? |Aoi = Me, ended up on a deserted island? Hah, how unlikely! |Kuro = There's no reason for me to go somewhere like a deserted island in the first place. |Saku = Producer-chan's CD, photo, hair...... It's so hard to choose~ |Baber = Big brother~ ♪ |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Tell me the food that you don't like~ I'll prank you with it, ishishi! |ClipQ = |Seiya = Konnyaku's appearance is one thing, but its texture is what I dislike the most... |Kanata = Mushrooms are not okay~ |Akira = I'm not good with almond jelly. I don't like that peculiar taste. |Mutsuki = I can't eat chicken skin. |Noah = I hate umeboshi. |Leon = Coffee… But if it's coffee au lait with a lot of sugar and milk then it's okay. |Li = Tomato! I would definitely never eat it! |Rabi = I don't like bunashimejiHypsizygus tessellatus or buna shimeji is an edible mushroom native to East Asia. (Wikipedia) much…. But there aren't things I wouldn't eat. |Lucas = Grated yam. I can't believe that stickiness. What in the world…! |Torahiko = I can't understand what's good about vegetables. |Kyosuke = I can't eat oysters since a long time ago… |Akio = Umeboshi… Too sour… |Shiki = I don't like the taste of bitter melon. |Hikaru = I deny all things that aren't beautiful! |Raku = Manju… I have a trauma because one got stuck in my throat. |Kokoro = Green pepper! I won't forgive you if you put it in my food. |Momosuke = Uuh~ Momo can't stand crabs... Their snippy-snip hands scare me~ |Runa = I'm reluctant to expose my weakness.... I hate livers. |Issei = That poor NEET always noisily crunches at apples...! |Futami = French bread is hard, so my jaw gets tired eating it... |Takamichi = Spicy food is impossible. That Issei, he's always eating that sort of thing... |Eva = That sticky food that tangles in my tongue and wafts a rotten smell... I hate nattou... |Ban = I don't have food that I don't like! Being picky is not good! |Mio = I hate greasy fishes. |Tsubaki = Shellfish... I just can't like it... |Toya = I'm sorry... I'm not good with shrimps. |Tatsumi = MekabuMekabu is the root of the same seaweed that Wakame is made from.... |Aoi = Pickled dishes. I don't like sour foods. |Kuro = Bitter gourd...... I cannot bring myself to like the bitter taste. |Saku = Coriander. I don't know why something like that even exists...... |Baber = Uu...... Milk is gross. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = } |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Do you have a place full of memories? Mine is the amusement park I went to with Mutsuki! |ClipQ = |Seiya = The countryside where I used to play with Noah. The cornfield was shining with a golden color and it was a great place! |Kanata = The stuffed toy shop where I bought Rabirabi. |Akira = A place full of memories? …I don't recall anything. |Mutsuki = The amusement park I went to with Satsuki a long time ago. |Noah = The cornfield where I played with Seiya in the past. |Leon = The lake in my hometown is the place that brings me memories. |Li = The home where I lived with my family. |Rabi = The school where I did misch-... No, it's nothing! |Lucas = I can't forget the overwhelming power I saw in my father's workplace in the past… |Torahiko = The place where I went to see the aurora with my father! |Kyosuke = Comiket is the place of annual memories. |Akio = ….The farm I went to with my family. |Shiki = ….Now that I remember, my meeting with Akio was shocking. |Hikaru = The Takarazuka I saw when I was young! |Raku = The hiding place where I first met Hikaru. |Kokoro = The venue of the piano competition! |Momosuke = Grandmother's house. I... No, Momo is a grandma's kid after all! |Runa = The National Diet Building that Father once brought me to long time ago. It was part of a society observation trip. |Issei = In the past, together with my little brother I went... No, it's nothing... |Futami = My home. Did I get pampered when I was little? How did it turn out this way!? |Takamichi = Our high school's rooftop. I often skipped class with Futami and Issei there... |Eva = The misty Hell's Forest where I met Sammy. It's a place where ordinary people can't enter. |Ban = The institution where I met Master and Mio for the first time. |Mio = The organization that I attended. It went bankrupt though... |Tsubaki = Past memories are something that you can't go back to. |Toya = The secret hideout that Tsubaki made. The Tsubaki from that time was far more mischievous than he is now, so he gave me difficult times. |Tatsumi = I have a lot of them, because I've traveled all over the country! |Aoi = The Italy that I visited long time ago was such a beautiful country that it left a deep memory in me. |Kuro =Happy memories can easily disappear. They're transient like the melting snow...... |Saku =The first time I met Producer-chan at the live venue! |Baber =Secret, secret~ Looks like Baber has to be careful about this? |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Notes Category:Normal Phone Call Questions Category:Satsuki Kururugi